


Not Yet

by toogayforthis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 10 spoilers, M/M, Post-Banquet, in which viktor turns down a drunken one night stand and yuuri is confused a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toogayforthis/pseuds/toogayforthis
Summary: Viktor wants to make sure Yuuri gets back to his hotel room after the banquet, but Yuuri has other plans. For better or worse, Viktor makes him wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in about four years and my writing is rusty, but my poor gay heart can't handle this show. So yeah, hope you like it!

The last few hours spun through Viktor's mind in a whirlwind of overwhelming memories. He had never been able to recall a single detail of the banquets in years before, but that night every moment flashed crystal clear in front of his eyes on repeat. It certainly didn't help that the man responsible was still in the room, albeit far more calm than before.

Viktor watched Yuuri from across the room, flopped precariously on a chair with one arm slung over the back. With all but a handful of the banquet-goers gone and the energy of the room dying down, he had settled for mumbling to himself in slurred Japanese, occasionally laughing at jokes only he could understand. Typically, Viktor would have gone home long before that. He couldn't help but notice nobody had checked on Yuuri since he started drinking, though. He had no clue who his coach was or if he knew any of the other skaters, so he resigned himself to a late night to make sure Yuuri made it back to his room before he passed out

His thoughts wandered while the last few people trickled out. He was used to flirting fans. He was used to the women who push to the front of the crowd to make somewhat questionable comments. He was used to the delighted squealing of a girl seeing him in person for the first time. What he was absolutely _not_ used to was cute, drunk boys dancing with him, grinding on him, begging him to coach them, pole dancing, and then spending the quiet part of the night clinging to his side until he finally couldn't stand any more. _Man after my own heart_ , he thought with a smile to himself.

Viktor sighed and shook his head when he saw the last person step out the door. Did nobody else want to make sure this guy was okay after all that?

Yuuri perked up the second he spotted Viktor walking toward him. He straightened up in his seat, nearly falling over before he steadied himself by clutching onto Viktor's arm. Viktor can't help but laugh at the sight. At some point somebody had draped his shirt back over his shoulders, but he was still effectively in his underwear. He started a sentence in Japanese then frowned, shook his head, and started again in English.

“Viktor! When did you get back here? I thought you left, like... some long time ago,” he said with confusion, still drawing out his vowels for a bit to long and running words into each other.

“Did you really think I'd let you wander off without a chance to talk alone?” The question was punctuated with an exaggerated wink. It wasn't entirely honest, but flirting came easier to him than admitting to acting like a worried mother hen.

Yuuri giggled in a way that was deceptively innocent after the night's display. He pulled himself up from the chair and wrapped his free arm around Viktor's waist. The shirt over his shoulders fell to the floor. Viktor didn't try to hide how his eyes trailed across the exposed skin. _I wonder if I can get him to dress better. Show this off a bit more_ , he thinks. _That suit he started the night in was awful._

It took all of his mental effort, but he pulled back when Yuuri started to press himself a bit too close. He gave Yuuri a smile and a pat on the head in response to his almost offended glare. “This is hardly the place. How about we gather up your clothes and head back to your hotel, yeah?”

Despite the way Yuuri nodded enthusiastically, Viktor ended up collecting everything himself. As he hoped, his room key was still in his pants pocket, along with a note with the room number. He motioned for Yuuri to head over to him, and he got back into his pants and shirt with little problem. It wasn't perfect, but it would work. Viktor watched him carefully finish buttoning his dress shirt, amazed at the way he could be such a clumsy drunk one second and a coordinated one the next.

Yuuri wrapped both his arms around one of Viktor's and held on almost too tight. “Off we go!” He tugged him along, leading him more or less in the direction of his room. Viktor unlocked the door, and the second the lock clicked Yuuri was suddenly a blur of motion. One moment they were in the hallway, and the next they were in the room with Viktor up against the wall, the door swinging shut next to him.

He barely had time to adjust to the dark room lit only by distant street lights out the window. Yuuri was on him again before Viktor could get a word out. _When did he get this energy back?_ he wonders for a moment before being thoroughly distracted by a hand moving to his back and gliding downward. He slips under Viktor's waistband with ease. Yuuri gave a soft, pleased hum when he squeezed Viktor's ass. “It's even better than I imagined.”

“I- Yuuri, wait.” Viktor shakes himself out of his confused daze and gently pushes Yuuri back a step. His brow is furrowed and mouth set in a hard frown when he looks up again. “Flirting is all well and good, but I don't think-”

“Do you even know how long I've wanted this?” he interrupted with a slight whine in his voice. “Please, Viktor. I need you.” The words pierced through him, despite the heavy tongue barely getting them past his lips. He knew that sight would burn itself into his memory like so much of the rest of the night. This man he had barely spoken to looking him in the eye, pupils blown wide, hair a mess, and face still tinted pink while he begs Viktor to sleep with him. He had never seen a person so beautiful before.

Viktor stopped trying to push Yuuri back. Yuuri pulled him away from the wall, arms around his neck and hips moving in a way that felt intentionally close to earlier that night. In a few short hours, he had become very familiar with the way this boy could move, grind, and bend. They were both clearly getting harder with the friction. Frustration grew with the futile attempts to get some relief without pulling themselves apart long enough to strip down.

Clothes slowly fell off as their hands wandered. Pants unbuttoned before a palm passed between the legs and shirt buttons coming undone to expose the chest. By the time they stumbled and fell onto the bed, there wasn't much left. Viktor landed on his back in his underwear and an unbuttoned dress shirt, with Yuuri straddling him in his underwear alone. Viktor expected him to grind down on him, but he seemed wonderfully full of surprises that night. He leaned down, hands on either side of Viktor's head, and gave him a sly look just before he planted an ungraceful kiss on his lips.

Viktor froze. Slowly he smiled, wide and giddy like a kid with a crush. He certainly felt like one, the more adult positions aside.

He let his eyes close to enjoy the feeling of this man who so quickly stole his heart, but when Yuuri tried to work his tongue into Viktor's mouth, the world stopped for all the wrong reasons. The taste of alcohol was overwhelming. In the back of his mind he had known Yuuri was drunk and acting nothing like the person he'd seen before the competition. That was part of what made his dancing and the rest so hilarious to the rest of the skaters. Yuuri was practically famous for his nerves and closed-off attitude toward all but a handful of people. Even Viktor never spoke more than a few words to him before that night, and he was about to take him like nothing was wrong.

Yuuri pulled away with a puzzled look. “You stopped.”

“Yes, well...” Viktor ran a hand through his hair and tried to look away. “We can't do this. Not yet.” He cringed when he glanced up again. The expression on Yuuri's face was painful to see, and for half a second Viktor considered trying to take back his words just to make the hurt and the hints of welling tears go away. But no, he couldn't go through with that.

“Listen, Yuuri. You've had how many glasses of champagne tonight? And even more from the bottle. What kind of man would I be if I did this without knowing if you really want to?” He opened his mouth to protest, but Viktor placed one finger on Yuuri's lips. “I've made up my mind.” He carefully wiggled backward out from under him and sat up cross-legged, meeting him eye-to-eye again.

Viktor couldn't leave things like that. It wasn't fair to either of them.

“Tell you what.” He placed his hands at the nape of Yuuri's neck, fingers slightly weaving into his hair. Yuuri shuddered at such a gentle touch. “If you still want my coaching and... well, me,” he gave a quick wink, “then ask me when you're sober. I promise I'll say yes.” Yuuri's eyes brightened up again. He grabbed Viktor's shoulders, and a goofy grin spread across his face.

“First thing in the morning then!” he announced with returned determination. The tears that were prickling at the corners of his eyes had faded away. “You're worth the wait.” Viktor couldn't help but snicker at how easily he was cheered up. He leaned in, placing a smell peck on his cheek. A line like that was worth a little something.

“First thing in the morning,” he repeated. “Or afternoon, the way you're probably going to sleep tonight. Try not to keep me waiting too long.”

They said their goodbyes, and while Yuuri was still a bit too touchy and clingy in this state, he seemed to understand what the boundaries were. Viktor lingered in the doorway while Yuuri bundled himself tightly under his blanket, promptly passing out in a position that would probably leave him aching in the morning.

Viktor still didn't know what good could come from falling for a drunk man he barely knew, but he could take that one day at a time. Morning couldn't get there fast enough.


End file.
